


"Potter! J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication"

by Dragonna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Rogue, le grand et terrifiant directeur de Serpentard fixait d'un air froid le jeune élève de Gryffondor qui le regardait d'un air trop innocent, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. "Explications Potter, maintenant!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Potter! J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à Rowling, pas à moi.  
> Personnages: Rogue et Harry  
> Avertissement: Aucun, si ce n'est un léger OOC de Rogue, quoique...  
> Rating: PG

Severus Rogue, le grand et terrifiant directeur de Serpentard fixait d'un air froid le jeune élève de Gryffondor qui le regardait d'un air trop innocent, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Il entendait distraitement les gloussements des élèves de différentes maisons, et percevaient les regards assassins de ceux de la sienne qui étaient tous dirigés vers Potter.

_Evidement._

D'un ton doucereux mais plein de menaces silencieuses, il demanda: «Potter, je suppose...j'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne justification concernant cet incident.»

L'interrogé ne répondit pas immédiatement. il échangea un regard avec Weasley qui ricana et un autre vers Granger qui soupira un '' _Je te l'avais dit Harry de rester calme et de l'ignorer_ '' avant de le regarder, et de dire d'un ton neutre «Concernant Malefoy? En toute franchise professeur. S'il avait dit ça un autre jour de l'année, je l'aurais sans doute mal pris mais pas aussi brutalement qu'aujourd'hui! Je suis aussi une victime!

\- Et quelle est votre ''bonne raison'' selon vous?» demanda d'un ton ironique le professeur.

Les yeux soudain flamboyant, le jeune garçon souffla d'un ton froid:«Son manque de respect! On ne traites pas ma mère de Sang-de-Bourbe le jour de sa mort! Un peu de respect pour elle!»

Séverus soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond «La prochaine fois Potter..» fit-il en feignant admirablement bien l'indifférence «Contentez-vous de lui mettre votre poing dans la figure si vous éprouvez le besoin de vous défoulez sur lui. On vous punira et il sera soigné, point. Eviter de vous faire remarquer plus que vous ne l'êtes en envoyant un condisciple en haut d'un lustre.»

_En effet, ça faisait une heure que le blond rameutait toute l'école en appelant au secours..._


End file.
